OUR MEMORIES
by Maryeli
Summary: ONESHOT: Breves recuerdos de momentos que pasamos juntos... antes de partir a la batalla definitiva...


DEDICADO A LAS PERSONAS CUYA LECTURA NO SOLO GIRA EN EL ICHIRUKI... XD EXISTEN OTRAS PAREJAS EN BLEACH... :)

**********************************

**OUR MEMORIES**

**By: Maryeli  
**

**********************************

Un día antes de partir al inevitable enfrentamiento, Mashiro le hizo un peculiar pedido a Kensei… quería que los dos pasaran la tarde juntos. Como era de esperarse, al principio él se opuso, pero al final – y como siempre pasaba – Mashiro consiguió lo que quería. Así que mientras ella permanecía entretenida ojeando un manga que Lisa le prestó, acomodada en la espalda de de Kensei, él parecía muy, pero muy aburrido… y obviamente fastidiado también.

Él hubiera preferido entrenar un poco y luego ir a descansar, en realidad ese era su plan pero tuvo que cambiarlo por ella… como siempre solía pasar, y todo por una absurda promesa…

_Varios años atrás, Kensei Muguruma llevaba una vida tranquila entre sus clases de la Academia de Shinigamis y el Rukongai. Además de mejorar día a día con sus habilidades, tenía a alguien especial en su vida__… y hubiera sido así por mucho tiempo, si no fuera porque un día, después de una de las peleas más estúpidas que pudieran existir, ella se alejó llorando. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de volver a verla, pero fue en las peores circunstancias, un ataque de hollows. Hizo lo mejor que pudo, y aunque logró acabar con los hollows, no pudo salvarla… por eso se tatuó en el pecho, esa fecha, seis de setiembre, y le prometió a esa persona especial, que mientras viviera, nadie lloraría cerca de él._

- ¡Keeensei, despieeertaaa! – Comentó Mashiro a modo de protesta, ella quería que pasaran tiempo juntos, no que se durmiera, y menos que entre sueños mencionara el nombre de aquella persona - ¡KENSEI!

Él despertó sobresaltado, Mashiro no solo le había gritado cerca del oído, también se había tomado la molestia de golpearlo bastante fuerte en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Con una notoria expresión de enojo.

- Te dormiste, tonto, Kensei.

- C-como me llamaste – tomando un aire intimidante.

- Dije que eres un tonto… T-O-N-T-O.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, ella esperando una respuesta, y él pensando en la manera de quitársela de encima, no seriamente, pero odiaba cuando ella se molestaba y sabía que ella podía pasar horas insultándolo o burlándose de él, sin cansarse. Entonces Mashiro le dio la espalda y se encogió, abrazando sus rodillas.

- Todavía la extrañas, ¿Verdad?

Kensei puso cara de asombro, ¿Cómo podía saber Mashiro lo que estaba soñando?

- No precisamente…

- Mentiroso.

Y antes de que pudiera responderle, Mashiro se puso de pie y se alejó caminando. Una reacción extraña en ella… extraña y totalmente desconcertante, actuaba como si ella fuera ¿madura?... Kensei sacudió la cabeza tratando de no pensar en eso, Mashiro era una niña caprichosa y fastidiosa, la mayor parte del tiempo, y en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla, ella no había cambiado ni un poco su forma de ser.

El sol empezaba el lento descenso para darle la bienvenida a la noche, una suave brisa, y pequeños sollozos que una muchacha de extraño color de cabellos trataba de contener… ahora entendía porque la azotea de aquel garaje era el lugar favorito de Hiyori, era tan silencioso, apartado, y con una hermosa vista, aunque no fuera capaz de apreciarla bien por tener los ojos nublados… deseaba llorar y quitarse de encima toda esa tristeza, pero no podía, un reiatsu familiar se acercaba.

- ¿Acaso estás jugando? – Dijo él a la vez que habría la puerta.

- Hola Kensei – Tratando de aparentar que nada había pasado y poniéndose de pie – no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

Él la observó un momento, sabía bien que solo existían dos circunstancias que harían que Mashiro actuara como "olvidadiza": PRIMERA, había hecho algo malo y no quería que se dieran cuenta, SEGUNDA: cuando no quería que él se preocupara… y bueno, existía una tercera que él no consideraba como una tercera precisamente, y es que ella en ocasiones simplemente parecía disfrutar molestando a los demás… pero en ese momento, estaba convencido que la segunda era la teoría mas posible, pues aunque ella trató de limpiar todas las lágrimas de su rostro, una pequeña se había deslizado por una de sus mejillas sin que ella lo notara.

- Entonces podrás explicarme que significa esto – añadió él mientras retiraba la traviesa y delatora lágrima del rostro de Mashiro con una de sus manos.

Contra todo pronóstico, ella retrocedió apenas sintió el contacto, y le dio la espalda otra vez, caminando con pasos rápidos hasta el borde de la azotea donde se sentó. Kensei estaba desconcertado, no porque ella estuviera en un lugar peligroso – eran vaizards, aún cuando ella cayera, de esa altura no le pasaría nada – sino porque sintió un extraño dolor en el pecho cuando ella rechazó el contacto de su mano al rozarle la mejilla.

- Kensei ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos? – Pregunto ella, con su tono de voz habitual.

- Claro que sí ¿Por qué me preguntas? – Acercándose hasta quedar a unos pasos ella.

- Solo tenía curiosidad… - Dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

_El día en que se conocieron, también __se estaba ocultando el sol, ella lloraba en medio de un bosque, ocultando su rostro entre las largas mangas de su viejo kimono… la familia con la que vivía no era de dinero, por eso le daban ropa que le quedaba grande, pero a ella no le importaba, así era feliz… con su largo cabellos sujeto con un hermoso adorno y sus grandes kimonos gastados… pero un día se quedó sin familia, un ataque de hollows del que apenas pudo huir con vida, solo para encontrarse con un grupo de niños que se burlaron de su color de cabello y de su ropa, y no contentos con ello, le cortaron el cabello para quedarse con el adorno, el único recuerdo de la que consideraba su familia… por eso lloraba… y lloraba. De la nada se le acercó un muchacho, oyó su voz y al parecer él trataba de consolarla, pero estaba tan concentrada en llorar que no le prestaba atención:_

_- ¿Cómo te llamas? - Él le preguntó su nombre._

_- M…ma…sh…shi….ro - a ella le tomó algo de tiempo decirle, pues con los sollozos apenas y podía pronunciar las sílabas. _

_- Mashiro es un bonito nombre, vamos sonríe, como yo._

_Movida por la curiosidad, bajó las manos para mirar al extraño, y de solo ver esa sonrisa de "asesino en serie" y su ropa negra mancha__da de tierra y algo parecido a sangre, estalló en llanto otra vez._

_- O-oye…- Respirando hondo - ¡Ya deja de llorar, niña!_

_Mashiro se quedó inmóvil, observándolo fijamente, Kensei suspiró aliviado, por lo menos ella ya no estaba llorando._

_- ¿En dónde está tu familia?__ - Pronto se arrepintió de hacer esa pregunta, vio claramente como los ojos de la pequeña se inundaban de lágrimas otra vez – Hey, no vuelvas a llorar, sonríe – forzando otra vez una sonrisa en su rostro._

_- Usted__… me da miedo – respondió ella mientras le pateaba en medio de la pierna._

_- __Cómo te atreves pequeño monstruo – increpó él muy molesto, cuando escuchó los molestos sollozos otra vez – Ehmmm… no quise asustarte, solo quería saber donde esta tu familia para llevarte con ellos. _

_- S-se… mu…rie…r…ron... _

_El sol terminó de ocultarse, y ellos permanecían en silencio, en medio de ese bosque, hasta que Kensei finalmente habló:_

_- Mashiro ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo al Seretei? Ya no tengo a nadie en el Rukongai así que no tiene sentido que vuelva._

_La niña lo observó fijamente, tenía que reconocer que él estaba siendo sincero, y que se veía triste también, así que se enjuagó las lágrimas y le mostró una gran sonrisa:_

_- Con una condición, quiero que me lleves en tu espalda._

_Kensei estaba a punto de replicar cuando Mashiro puso cara de querer volver a llorar, así que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar… y solo unos segundos después de iniciar el largo camino al Seretei, ella le preguntó su nombre. Desde ese día, cada vez que ella quería algo y él se lo negaba, se ponía a llorar, y al final terminaba haciendo lo que ella le pedía… hasta que un buen día ella dejó de llorar, y se dedicó a fastidiarlo con sus cosas, algunas más extravagantes que otras, pero no lloraba. _

- Mashiro ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

- Estás equivocado Kensei, yo no estaba llorando… por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tú dijiste que querías pasar la tarde conmigo – Le respondió fingiendo indiferencia, pero inquieto por la respuesta que ella pudiera darle.

- Te equivocas otra vez – Dejando su cómodo lugar al borde de la azotea y caminando con dirección a la puerta – Yo no dije eso.

Trató de retenerla sujetándola por un brazo cuando pasó por su lado, pero ella se zafó con un rápido movimiento, y entonces el se interpuso en su camino, bloqueándole el paso:

- ¿Qué está pasando? Creí que querías pasar tiempo conmigo, Mashiro.

- ¡Eres un estúpido, Kensei! – Lo miró a los ojos y unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos – Siempre me tratas como la niña pequeña que conociste en el bosque y no te das cuenta que ya han pasado más de cien años desde entonces… no te das cuenta que yo… yo te a…

No pudo terminar lo que tanto deseaba decirle, pues él la abrazó fuertemente y se lo pidió:

- No digas nada, de lo contrario no tendré el valor suficiente para salir mañana a cobrar nuestra venganza.

Mashiro entendió el mensaje, y lloró con todas sus fuerzas en medio del abrazo de Kensei, después de todo, él había dicho "nuestra venganza"… y ella daría su vida si era necesario para acabar con el causante de todo, con el que traicionó la confianza de los dos, Tousen Kaname.

**********************************

Kisses

Maryeli

:P


End file.
